Mornings With You
by Sunni
Summary: A Carby vignette to pass the time.


Title: Mornings With You

Author: Lanie (mksid@shaw.ca)

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Carter, Abby, ER or really anything else of great value. I'm just borrowing them. I promise I'll return them all before September 26th. ;o)

Spoilers: None. 

Summary: A fuzzy vignette starring our couple, two mugs of coffee, a newspaper, and a very …. popular shirt. 

Notes: Thanks to Starfish for her encouraging beta review. Now get working on your own fic! 

John Carter rolled over on the mattress and tried to force his eyes open. Squinting at the clock on the nightstand, he shut them again and groaned as he rolled onto his stomach, burying his head in his pillow. 

"It's six-thirty. Time to get up."

John lay there for a moment longer, waiting for her response. When he got none, he frowned into the linens and dragged his arm over the vacant spot next to him, venturing a peak. Sighing, he peeled the sheet from around his body and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Standing, he stretched and yawned, running his hand over his stomach in a sleepy motion. Looking across the room, he was surprised to find the bathroom door wide open, the room empty. He shook his head as he reached down to pick his pants up off the floor. He slipped the belt out of the loops and tossed the pants into the laundry basket. Looking next for his shirt, he frowned when he couldn't find it. Shrugging, he padded out of the bedroom and down the hallway towards the kitchen. 

John smiled as he found his shirt - and his love - sitting at the kitchen table sipping a cup of coffee and flipping through the paper. He crossed the room, squeezing past her to retrieve his own mug as he pulled the pot from its warming spot. He turned around to watch her back as she mulled over current events. He leaned down and kissed her neck. 

"Thief."

Abby grinned at his touch and playfully pulled away, looking up at him. "Good morning to you, too."

"Good morning." John leaned in to give her a kiss on her forehead. She accepted his greeting with silent satisfaction and turned her attention back to the newspaper. Shaking his head, John took the seat next to her, resting his chin in his hand. He continued to watch her read, her brow creased with lines of concentration as her eyes scanned the print.

"See anything good?"

"What?" Abby frowned in confusion as she looked up. John nodded towards the paper. "Oh! Umm…" She looked down briefly and shrugged. "Not really. There's an article on that MVA we worked on yesterday afternoon."

John raised his eyebrows "Really? What does it say?"

She flipped back a few pages and pointed to a picture. "Nothing more than we already knew." Abby looked a little closer and frowned. "They got the time wrong, though." 

"Oh?"

She nodded, reading. "It says here the accident happened at five o'clock." She looked back up at John. "Didn't you pronounce that driver at four-thirty?"

John swallowed a mouthful of coffee and nodded. "Mr. Kamen. Time of death, four thirty-seven."

"Yeah." Abby sighed solemnly and glanced down at the paper one last time. She flipped it closed and pushed it away from her. "Well, I'm done. You want?"

John shook his head. "I'll read it at work."

She cocked her head. "Wishful thinking, there?"

He shrugged. "Perhaps." 

Abby laughed at his reply and leaned forward on the table, stretching her arms out in front of her, glancing sideways at John as he drank his coffee. "Did I wake you?"

He lowered his mug back to the table. "No."

"Disappointed?"

It was his turn to laugh. "A little. Will you make it up to me later?"

She smiled. "Is that a request?"

"Are you complying?"

"Hmm…" Abby sat back in her chair and combed her fingers through her hair. "I'll have to think about that."

John pouted a little. "I promise I'll be good."

She laughed again and shook her head as she stood up. Leaning towards him, she fingered his chin upwards and gave him a short kiss on the lips. "Darn." She pulled away and winked at him before picking up her mug, turning towards the coffee maker for a refill. 

John watched her back as she stood at the counter. His button-down shirt came nearly to her knees, and she'd rolled up the sleeves several times. It was sizes too big for her, and almost all but hid her curves entirely, yet to him she'd never looked sexier. 

"Nice shirt."

Abby turned at his voice, leaning back on the counter, eyebrows raised. "What? This old thing?" She smiled and tipped her head. "I borrowed it from someone."

"You borrowed it? Now… I don't believe that." John stood and closed the distance between them, taking the mug out of her hands and setting it behind her. He traced the fabric of the shirt along the collar, feeling her shiver at his touch. "Tell me, did you have permission before you ripped this thing off his back?"

He didn't allow her a chance to answer, as he suddenly grabbed the front of the shirt and jerked her forward, bringing his head down to initiate his own kiss. She smiled against his lips and snaked her arms around his neck, pulling him even deeper into the kiss. His lips left hers and trailed kisses across her chin and down her neck as his own hands slipped down around her waist. She sighed at the feel of his lips on her skin and tilted her head back further for easier access, her eyes closed, her entire body enjoying the oral massage.

"….John?"

"Mmm?"

"You're going to be late."

He led his lips back up her neck, her chin and finally to her lips. "I don't care."

Abby sighed again. "I do."

He kissed the sides of her mouth. "Why?"

"Because who do you think they blame when you're late?" 

John kissed her eyelids, her temples. "Abby…"

She let his protest linger as she allowed him to shower kisses all over her forehead and down the bridge of her nose. Suddenly, her eyes fluttered open and she jerked back, looking at him. "John?"

Licking his lips, John ignored her recoil, choosing instead to bring his hands to her neck, angling her head slightly so his mouth could gain access to her ears. "Yes?"

"Did you… Walk into a wall last night?"

He stopped in mid-caress as he remembered his confrontation earlier that morning. He pulled back slowly and looked at her expression. "You heard that?"

"It was hard not to hear the loud thud and the cursing. Are you ok?"

John paused thoughtfully. "My toe picked a fight with the wall and the wall won."

She cocked her head and gave him a sympathetic look. "Does it hurt?"

"If it did, would you kiss it better?" He raised an eyebrow and smiled coyly. 

Abby laughed and shook her head. "Hmmm… Tempting. Oh so tempting." She smiled seductively and drew his head forward. Leaning up on her tiptoes, she nibbled his ear lightly. "Poor baby… Thanks for getting up."

Releasing her capture from around his neck, she turned towards the counter and found her cup of coffee, taking a sip. John sighed, defeated, and drew his arms around her waist again, resting his chin on her shoulder. 

"I could get used to this."

"This?"

He shrugged. "This. I could get used to mornings with you."

Abby smiled, and turned around in his arms, her mug in her hand. She raised an eyebrow. "Could?"

John chuckled at the face she made and used the opportunity to pull her closer once more. "Oh yeah… I definitely could get used to this."

Her eyes sparkled with amusement as she bit back a giggle. He felt her draw in a deep breath as she attempted to regain some composure. 

"Your coffee is cold. And you're going to be late."

John released his grip from her waist and pulled away, reaching for his mug on the counter. "Yes, dear."

Abby laughed and shook her head, separating herself from him reluctantly. She glanced over her shoulder as she wandered out of the kitchen. "You can have the shower first." 

She padded down the hallway back towards the bedroom, stopping briefly to poke her head inside another doorway. She smiled into the darkness as she listened for signs of stirring. She continued down the hallway and into the bedroom, picking up discarded clothing and other accessories as she made her way to the bed. A small part of her was tempted to crawl back under the covers, but she didn't dare risk the wrath he would give her if he found her like that. Instead, she picked the comforter off the floor and dragged the sheets across the mattress. Laying the pillows against the headboard, she drew the comforter overtop of them, smoothing it out with her hands when she was finished. She righted herself then, as her eyes scanned the room for another something. She frowned at its disappearance, biting her lip as she thought. Smiling at a realization, she shook her head and thrust her hand under his pillow, pulling out the monitor with triumph, carrying it with her as she moved on. 

Abby made her way to the bathroom next, pulling back the shower curtain and turning on the tap. She tested the water a few times as she adjusted the temperature before finally turning the shower on. Working her way over to the sink, she set the monitor on a self and turned up the volume. She pulled a washcloth off its hook and began to wash her face with it. She was so engrossed with her task, she didn't notice John creeping up behind her, and let out a little yelp as he slapped her backside. She spun around, towel in hand, whacking him hard on the chest. 

"Stop it! You're going to wake her up." 

He raised his hands and backed away in mock fear, an innocent look playing across his face. "Who, me? You're the one yelling."

Abby shot him a warning look and shook her head. She turned back towards the sink, looking back at him through the mirror. "Get in the shower, Dr. Carter."

John pulled his T-shirt over his head and removed his boxers before stepping into the tub. Abby rinsed her face off and pulled out her toothbrush next. She hummed an unfamiliar tune as she loaded it up and began to brush. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see him moving around behind the shower curtain, and smiled to herself as she mentally pictured him going through the usual motions. 

"Abby?"

She paused a moment to spit in the sink. "Yeah?"

"Could you hand me my razor?"

Abby plucked the item out of its resting spot and stuck it through the curtain. "Cream?"

"Please."

She picked up the can of shaving cream and handed it to him as she moved around the washroom in circles, continuing to brush her teeth in the process. She finished up, rising her mouth and washing out the sink. She swiped the hand towel across the mirror, which was beginning to steam up, and rested it on its hook before she picked up the monitor and turned to head out the door. She didn't get very far before a hand shot out from behind the curtain, grabbing her arm and bringing her to a halt. 

Abby turned her head towards the man in the shower. "What?"

"I want my shirt back."

She rolled her eyes. "Now?"

John poked his head out. "Yes." 

She raised an eyebrow at his unspoken intention. The two stared at each other for several moments, each one daring the other to cave first. 

Abby leaned towards him, a smile playing across her face. "You're going to be really late."

His fingers went to the buttons of the shirt. "I don't care."

She pushed his hand away quickly, turned and put the baby monitor back on the shelf. Doing away with the shirt, she pulled back the shower curtain, stepped in and drew the curtain back around them. She giggled lightly as he lunged, wrapping his arms around her. 

"John…. I swear, if you wake her, you're going to be sorry."

"I won't."

"Trust me, you will be. Stop that."

"Stop what?" 

"That. Come on, we're supposed to be…. John, don't… JOHN!"

"Shh! You're going to wake her."

"I hate you." 

"That's nice."

"I'm never wearing your shirt again."

"Promise?"

"No." 

"Good, then."

Abby sighed under the spray, conceding. She drew her arms around his neck. "Why did I ever marry you?"

John shrugged. "Because I asked you?"

"I knew there was a reason."

"Abby?"

"Hmm?"

"Happy anniversary. I love you."

"I love you, too."

***

The End 


End file.
